nv2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tricks
As with any platformer that is movement and maneuver-based, N has tricks. Lots of them. Many of these are required to be mastered by the player in order for them to have a chance achieving good highscores. Below are listed some of the well-known to N veterans tricks. Multi-jump Main article: Multi-jump Multi-jumps, as the name suggests, are multiple jumps performed on either a bounce block or a specific, quarterpipe-shaped set of tiles. With N's physics the amount of jumps in the multi-jumps is finite and has a maximal value of 3, 5 (supposedly 6) and 3, vertically on a bounce block, horizontally on a bounce block and on tiles, respectively. Even though this technique consists of a plural number of moves, i.e., jumps, it is usually considered as a single move. Perpendicular leap The perpendicular leap '''(commonly known as the '''perpendicular jump) is a very easy trick to master. It is referred to in the Nv1.4 help menu under Jumping 2. Normally when the player presses the jump button while running onto a slope, the ninja will jump straight forward. However, if the player stops holding the 'uphill' arrow key or changes the direction key and presses the jump button, the ninja will jump perpendicularly to the slope. Launchpad high jump One of the easier tricks to pull in N, also very useful and rather satisfying to see. To do the launchpad high jump, one has to simply fall towards a launchpad that is next to a wall. Then, after hitting the launchpad, press jump. This will result in jumping straight up, really high, a lot higher than with a normal launchpad jump. Corner shove Corner shoving 'is a technique in which the ninja shoves his head against the bottom corner of a tile, thus pushing himself a little and gaining a few bonus frames. This works in both cases of having the desired tile corner above and beneath the ninja (though the second case is considerably harder to execute). Corner jump ''Main article: Corner jump 'Tile corner jumps '(usually called simply corner jumps), though less popular in v2.0 and slightly varying from the original corner jumps used massively by v1.4 highscorers and not considered 'true' cj's by the aforementioned, are still somewhat present and quite frequently used. This maneuver basically involves treating a corner (or an edge) as a regular slope. A corner jump can be executed off a corner of a tile and off an edge of a locked door in its primal form, an activated trap door and of a normal door. Corner kick 'Corner kick '''is a trick in which the ninja gets thrown up in the air by a thwump or a bounce block by hitting their top corners. This is possible due to the specific game mechanics. In v1.4 it is possible to perform a corner jump on above-mentioned objects, similar to the backwards walljump, because of both thwumps and bounce blocks having a tiny jumpable area on each of their corners. The 2.0 version lacks that phenomenon and so instead of being associated to the tile corner jump it is more closely related to the backwards walljump. Backwards walljump ''Main article: Backwards walljump 'Backwards walljumps '(sometimes abbreviated to '''bwj's; often called object corner jumps or simply corner jumps, thus leading to mistaking with the tile corner jumps)' '''are walljumps performed on a side of a thwump or a bounce block while going in the same direction as the desired walljump side (for example, if the player goes right, they will walljump off the right side of the object). Bwj's are agreed upon being one of the hardest tricks to pull off. They can be divided into regular backwards walljumps (upwards backwards walljumps) and downwards backwards walljumps. They guarantee a great propulsion and thus even though very difficult, they can be seen on numerous highscore tables. Wall pop ''Main article: Wall pop Wall popping is a technique used mostly in levels with the ninja starting on floor with a perpendicular surface right next to him. It is debatable whether walljumping in the direction of the perpendicular surface is considered a wall pop, because the original wall pop originates from 1-tile high tunnel maps, where the player would walljump in the direction opposite to the perpendicular surface (in this case a wall). The wall pop may add up to 2 frames to the score if executed frame-perfectly and necessarily in a 1-tile high area. 1-frame jump Main article: 1-frame jump 1-frame jump is a special jump executed on a slope (though obviously, a jump only 1-frame long can be done on any surface, the term itself was created as a reference exclusively to the ones performed on a slope). It's a difficult trick to pull off in real time, therefore most players use pausing to help themselves. In fact, EddyMataGallos used the pausing technique in one of the very first cases of a 1-frame jump, his run on 01-2: come back zinc!. In 2014, he made a video tutorial on how to perform the 1-frame jumphttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K20KUANxM-8. Low jump Main article: Low jump One of the toughest known tricks is the low jump. To perform it, the ninja has to be running towards the end of a tile, but slow down right before falling off so much, so he actually changes his angle. However, the most skilled players can execute the low jump so quickly that the angle change is pretty much unnoticable. Switching back to the primary direction and then jumping is not considered low jumping. This technique allows for a jump almost twice as low as normally. Spawn low jump The spawn low jump is an in-game glitch in which the ninja is able to execute a jump similar to the classic low jump while moving on floor, with no tile-edges required. A spawn low jump occurs between the 3rd and the 9th frame from the start. It is very rarely used, because of its random nature. Falling angle survival Landing on any slope or edge at the correct angle will reduce the force on the ninja and allow him to survive. This applies to doors as well. Hidden frames jumps Unobstructed jump This is a trick performed massively on empty maps with the ninja on one side of the map and the exit on the other. It is unknown why, but it's possible to gain an extra frame on such a level by performing a single jump while running full-speed straight to the exit. Head hitting In 1-tile high spaces, a trick similar to the previously described also guarantees an extra frame into the final score. However, in order to actually gain the frame, the player has to execute either at least five short jumps or at three long jumps while in the tunnel. Thwump techniques Though thwumps may be deadly enemies, they may also help out in a level. One can jump on top of them for a ride, or behind them or use them to propel the ninja through the air. With these, it's possible to perform a variety of tricks. Thwump riding A very simple technique. It's all about jumping on the top of a thwump and following its movement if it's placed horizontally. Thwump propulsion When the back side of a thwump pushes the ninja against another surface (a tile, or the back side of another thwump for example), two things can happen. The sad possibility: the ninja gets squashed. The interesting possibility: if the ninja stands on the edge of the thwump's range, he can get a very strong push in the direction of the edge range he's standing on. External links